Sims 2 - C.Syde's fanon Sims and their voices during Adulthood
This is a list of all the Sims who officially appear in my Sims gameplay stories - from those with a leading role, to those who don't appear much at all, and their voice actors during Adulthood. Those who make un-credited appearances as expected or unexpected guests are not listed. My fanon Sims from the Sims 2 and their voice actors during Adulthood Volume Four Notes: *Phoenix Almassizadeh is my replica of the Four Corners townie of the same name. *The Sims labelled as "Anonymous" do have names. I just haven't revealed them, due to personal identity reasons. With the passage of time, I might eventually reveal their names but only time will tell. *I have yet to verify what voices the prototypes of Dylan, Bella II, and Mortimer Goth II, Clovis and Sarah Pleasant, Kate and Amin Edwards, Junior Broke, Joseph Letourneau, Suzy Parker, Amber and Dhemosse Leishman, Tycho Curious, Grace Nanale, Cody Capulet, Abraham and Justys Summerdream, Jasmine Bui, and Tristen Tan have as adults. *Robin King is voiced by Gerri Lawlor, but when her prototype was generated by the game on my first PC, she was voiced by Zoe Galvez. I decided not to switch her voice back when I discovered that her prototype and my replica of her on my current PC didn't get the same voice actress. *Bunny Leishman is voiced by Gerri Lawlor, but when I replicated her on my current PC she was originally voiced by Zoe Galvez. When I downloaded SimPE, I changed her voice hexadecimal so that she'd be voiced by Gerri Lawlor like her prototype on my first PC. *Andrew Parker is voiced by David Boat, but when I created his prototype on my first PC he was voiced by Stephen Kearin. Since Andrew is now deceased, it would have been pointless to change his voice hexadecimal so he'd be voiced by Stephen Kearin like his prototype on my first PC. Since I hadn't memorised that he was voiced by Stephen Kearin on my first PC, I probably wouldn't have troubled to switch the voices even if he was still alive. *Grace Nanale was voiced by Stephen Kearin as an adult because I copied over the hexadecimal voice code from Mortimer Goth when I got SimPE, making it impossible to know which voice he otherwise would have had when I created him on my current PC. *Ella Capulet is voiced by Gerri Lawlor, but when I created her prototype on my first PC she was voiced by Zoe Galvez. Since my original intention was to create a Sim that resembled Bella Goth who is voiced by Gerri Lawlor, and since I prefer Gerri Lawlor's Sim voice over Zoe Galvez's Sim voice, I didn't trouble to switch her voice back when I downloaded SimPE. *Ginevra Potter is voiced by Gerri Lawlor, but when I first created her she was voiced by Zoe Galvez. When I downloaded SimPE, I changed her voice hexadecimal so that she'd be voiced by Gerri Lawlor since Gerri Lawlor's Sim voice is closer in range to the vocal range of Bonnie Wright who plays Ginevra Weasley, than Zoe Galvez's Sim voice is. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims Category:Articles needing improvement